Unwanted Monarchy
by Krillshadow
Summary: First it was a crazy ass party boat that I was invited too, then the man with gravity defying hair starts to drug everybody with molles! I could not remember what happened after that, but all I know that the boat and passengers are gone and I am all alone. Now I am surviving on a legendary park! If that 'aint enough, things get really gnarly here, like top dog alpha gnarly.
1. Chapter 1

**Jurassic park story begins. I would like to add that this could turn out to be a dinosaur harem, or not. I need to think of the actual in-depth plot for this story, Considering I wanted to write this since I finally watch Jurassic world via unrecommended online downloading.  
**

 **honestly, I wish they never killed off the raptor squad.**

 **"** normal speech **"-For main character the character I choose for POV switches.  
**

 **"Dino universal language"**

" _thought"-_ **S** **o no complaining that I do not add "I thought" after every thought. Use only for POV character.  
**

* * *

"Oh for the love of god!"

I have been chased down by this damn pack of little fuckers for a while now. Yaknow, those little raptor thingies the size of a medium dog, trying to nip at you ankles, only roams in packs? Oh who am I kidding! I all alone here and I am talking to myself! life could not go deeper than this shithole of a place.

After I vaulted over my third tree, I heard a bellowing roar echo throughout the forest and constant rhythmic stomping quickly getting louder and louder.

" _I HAD to jinx it huh?_ "

I looked over my shoulder behind me and I could see the damn ankle-biters stopping and running around all over the place, constantly bumping and tripping on each other. I looked Behind further and saw what looks like... HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!

I picked up my pace and ran as fast as I could, occasionally dodging trees and bushes and vaulting over roots and fallen trees. About fifty yards away or so, I spotted what looks like a large hole under the tree, with roots arching over the hole. Once I saw this, I changed my course and made a mad dash towards it. Once I was a few yards away, I did a straight-leg slide into the hole, which was pretty much one of those popular baseball slides to home plate. Once i made it into the hole, I tried to scoot in as deep as possible into the hole. but there was only one problem:

It was the size of a pipe slide.

After a few curses and complaints about my choice of hiding spots, I was fully inside the hole and was flat on my belly. Thank god the hole was deep, or else I would be caught with my pants down. After settling down and laying still as possible, I heard the loud stomps felt it resonating off the ground as it got closer to my hiding spot. As the thing got closer, It slowed down in pace and it went quiet. A bit too quiet for my liking.

" _I had to test my luck and go for the horde of ankle-biters huh?_ "

Just then after that thought, A big ass dino foot crashed right in front of my hiding spot. I threw my hand to my mouth and covered it, Doing my best to not make a sound. I was breathing through my nose, attempting to calm my breathing. I could see the silhouette of the dinosaur, casting it's shadow down upon my hiding spot. as if things could get any worse, I saw it move and saw it's lower jaw just appeared in my field of vision. I could hear it sniffing, it was loud and it was scary ass hell. It was slowly narrowing on my position and was revealing more and more of it's head. Just before the thing's eye could get low enough, a loud roar echoed throughout the forest. It almost sounded similar to this fucker in front of me, but a few octaves lower. It reeled away from my cubby hole, released a growl of annoyance and made his way towards the source of that roar. The sounds of it's footsteps quickly diminished as fast as it appeared. I released my hand from my mouth and took a deep sigh.

" _too close. I need to get back to base before I end up dead._ "

After just laying there a few minutes, I slowly dragged myself out of the hole and dusted myself off. Now I don't look like much, All I got on me Is a simple black athletic tee and some dark brown cargo shorts. the shoes that I have on me are a pair of asolo gore tex, gunmetal skin. sure these babies were expensive as hell, but they are really comfortable to wear, never got any blisters when wearing these, on top of that, these things have been very durable. Now to add on, I am maybe... 5''6 or so, I am toned from head down, also have a good farmer's tan, not to shabby. on top of that, I have a black Hiker's backpack, kinda like the ones in pokemon, but different color.

My hairstyle is... Well dark brown, short and messy. Also have a five o'clock shadow appearing..Bummer. eyes are light brown by the way.

Now because of this, my friends always take low blows and say I look like fucking sparkle bitch from twilight.

Anyway,

I looked into the sky and sake direction of the sun.

 _"looks like it is going to set over the mountains soon, guess i head home and scavenge along the way."_

From there on, I backtracked and made my way back to home base.

-time skip-

I finally made it home!

Took forever, but i made it!

My comfortable "adobe" was actually not to far from where the beach I got washed up on. I mean, It was one of those emergency bunkers that this island had for emergencies just like this. It was build right next to a 30 foot waterfall and the facility goes deep into the cliff face. It actually has one of those watermills generating all the energy. now since this thing was on standby for years and was program to create and reserve energy, this thing has been stockpiled with a shit ton of energy! meaning, I got electricity and a warm shower. As if I could strike home run any better.

I went up to the entrance of a single Hinged door and walk through. I closed the door and locked it. Now what I mean by locking it, I mean have a brace on the door and another one adjacent on both sides of the door. It's actual "Lock" is a 2x4 metal pole that is long enough to fit snugly on all the door braces.

Now once inside, I flipped on the switch and scanned the area. There is a long hallway that stretches deeper in the bunker. A few feet away, there is a door entrance that leads into the lounge area. Just what a lounge room looks like, a coffee table, a long couch with two smaller chair for one person on both sides, a TV parallel from the couches, and a table behind the couches. the rooming is is like the size of a master bedroom.

I make my way down the hallway, passing the lounge room, and enter the room right next to It. This room is the living quarters of the bunker. There room was spacious and had large wall cots the size of a double bed! I was surprised that they even make cots this large. On those cots are a spring mattress of same size and was outfitted with basic bedsheets, But to my luck, I found a heavy fur blanket in one of the storage closets in the back of this room. There are actually ten of these badboys, five on each side of the room. On the other side, there are two storage closets, all filled with the necessities for outfitting a bed, including extra mattresses.

I dropped my hiking bag near my bed and made my way to the storage closets on the left side of the room. I opened it and pulled out a duffel bag, out of the many bags that I stored in here. Now after I got washed up, I did my best to scavenge up as muck cargo from the boat that I could. In this closet, there are a total of three duffel bags, four backpacks, and, surprisingly, my personal duffel bag. I smiled and pulled out the duffel bag and started rummaging through it. I pulled out my Ipod 5, my UE Megaboom and it's wall plug, and my personal clothing for the night, Which was pretty much basketball shorts and a vans designer tee.

Once I collected my belongings I made my way out of the room and deeper down the hallway. The next door that I reached was the bathrooms. It looks like a High school locker room, but half of the shower room has private showers and the other half looks like prison showers. I went to the storage room withing the locker room area and plugged up my speaker in the wall. Once I done that and turned it on, I hooked up my Iphone to my speaker and set it to shuffle. First song that came on was "American pie" by Don McClean.

Once I got that set up, I went into the cabinets and pulled out a bar of soap and made my way to the private showers. Once I got in the shower, the intro just finished. I could not help it but sing the chorus of the song.

"So bye, bye, Miss American Pie.  
Drove my Chevy to the levee but the levee was dry.  
And them good ole boys were drinking whiskey 'n rye,  
Singin' "this'll be the day that I die"  
"This'll be the day that I die"

After that, the beat picked up and entered the first verse. But since I could not land the entire verse, I just hummed to the song.

Few minutes later, and when the song is coming to an end, I got out the shower. I dried myself off with one of the towels and put on the pair of clothes that I brought. Once done, I opened up one of the locker doors and used that as a improvised "towel rack". I went back to the office and unplugged both my portable speaker charger and my ipod charger. Now miraculously, I could not believe that everything in my bag was kept dry, but the outside was wet.

I left the chords in the shower room and brought my my speakers and iPod with me to the adjacent room from the bathroom. The room that I am entering Is the kitchen. To make things easier on your minds, think of a school's cafeteria, except the kitchen actually looks like it belongs in a restaurant and The actual size of the room is half the size in a school.

Anyway, I entered the kitchen and placed both my speaker and iPod on an empty counter. Now, I did not switch off my speaker, so it is still blasting music from the Ipod. Which was playing "Deon custom-roses". I made my way to one of the large fridges. I pulled out some leftover meat from yesterday's hunt. one of those ankle-biters.

Now, it was a challenge eating one these damn things. First time I decided hunting was my only way to food source, these dinos at the size of a dog could be edible. Once I caught one with my bare hands, I grabbed the base of it's neck with my left hand and grasped the part of the neck before the head and pulled in separate directions. I heard a snap of the neck and the thing went limp. I brought that thing home and skinned it like a chicken. Thank god for for my redneck friend teaching me how to do that, he thought that I would be engrossed at the action, but I really paid no mind at all. I had to go through 3 chickens to perfect it.

After my first Dino kill, I have been perfecting my method of handling these little guys, from execution to perfecting it to be edible. sharp twist was more efficient than a violent tug of the neck.

Now back to what I was doing. I pulled out the slab of meat on a dish and placed it on the counter next to the electric stove. I turned on one of the burners to medium high and left to one of the nearby cabinets and pulled out a medium pan. I placed the pan on the burner and waited until the pan is hot. After bobbing my head to the song and occasional heat checks on the pan, I deemed it was hot enough to cook the slab of meat. I popped in one slice of meat into the pan and it immediately begins to sizzle from the heat. When that is cooking on that side, I leaned to my right and pulled out a counter drawer. Inside were various culinary tools for cooking, from spatulas to rolling pins. I pulled out tongs from the various assortments in the drawer and closed it. I went back to my meat that is being cooked in the pan and started to do my magic. Once I saw a ring of brown that surrounds the meat appear to the side it was cooking on, I flipped it and check my handy work. Nice and dark brown. I smiled at how perfect this side was. While that was cooking I went to one of the opper cabinets nd pulled out a dinner plate and placed it on the counter. After a few minutes of having unwavering concentration on my cooking, I pulled out the meat and placed it on the plate. I turned off the heater and placed the pan into the sink. om my way back to my finished dino meat, I stop at a counter drawer closest to the sink and pulled out a steak knife and a fork. I grabbed my plate and made my way to the cafeteria table that has my music playing on it.

I took a deep breath and smelled my culinary creation.

"who would have thought that three years of culinary classes would prepare me for this?" I said with a smile, also giving myself a pat on the back.

"Well, not time to waste!"

After those words, I was digging into my dish.

-Minutes later-

I released a sigh of satisfaction.

"You have outdone yourself this time Dante."

I got out of my chair and made my way back into the kitchen. I washed the few dishes that were in the sink and put them in a draining rack nearby. I left the kitchen, turned off my music, and went into the living quarters. I yawned as I made my way to my bed with the heavy fur blanket and climbed inside. Once i got comfortable, I slowly drifted into the land of dreams...

-Few hours back, outside the bunker. Third person-

Two beings the size of a human was doing a steakout in front of the bunker. One of them was sitting on it's haunches and had a bored look on its face. The other one was almost equally the same.

" **are you sure this was the spot raven claw told us to go to?** " said the one on the left, who has large, amber cat eyes.

" **well, he is never wrong.** " Replied the other one, who has emerald cat eyes. The one with amber eyes released a light growl.

" **If nothing happens in the next few moments, we are going back to the nest!** "

" **calm yourself. This is not a time to be agitated.** " the amber-eyes one 'humphed' and looke at a different direction, particularly towards the vault door. When she turned, she caught a glimpse of what they were here for. It's eyes went wide at the sudden realization

" **no way! Humans do exist!** "

" **Quiet and watch!** " Both beings watch as the human quickly made it's way towards the vault vault door and got inside. The door made a metal clunking sound as it closed. After the events in front of them, the emerald-eyed one turned away and made it's way into the forest.

" **We came here for what we wanted. let us venture back to the nest and report in before sundown."**

" **Okie dokie** "

The emerald-eyed one sighed.

" **when will you stop acting like a hatchling?** " The amber-eyed one scrunched up it eyes and stuck it's tongue at the emerald-eyed one. the emerald-eyed one simply brushed off the "hatchling" like behavior and made it's way deeper into the forest.

* * *

 **AAYYYYEEE! A Jurassic fic!**

 **Now to those who are trying to decide of the time period, it is Few years before Jurassic world was created.**

 **Also, like I said before in the title, It may turn into a harem fic. Gatta see If it would fit in the story. If you like the idea if this being a harem, Leave it in the review and I can cone to a final decision.**

 **This is going to be the shortest chapter in this story, every other chapter will be beyond 3k. Scouts honor.**

 **Anyway, follow, favorite, or even review. I will be posting the next chapter very soon.**

 **Oh yea,**

 **Don't die, if you do, send a vid via email.**

 **~Krillshadow~**


	2. numero dos

**another chapter for some of you guys to enjoy. Looks like the votes for a harem is undergo. It will be a challenge for me and it will be a very rewarding in the end. Also, I will be asking for OC soon, but not now. I will update you viewers later.  
**

 **Everything that implies for thoughts and speech will take effect from the beginning of the story to the end of the story.**

 **Also, the "-Timeskip, POV Switch-" will also take effect here.**

* * *

I woke up in the morning without a hitch. Sometimes I would wake up from a nightmare of being eaten by those dinosaurs outside my humble "Home". Scratch that, usually happens to me about four times out of the week. Usually I brush off nightmares, but these nightmares are constant and portray my impending doom In very different ways. Could be eaten alive by those Ankle-Biters, Or by the damn Rex patrolling the dense jungles. Guess the only way to describe these nightmares as "Unnerving"

Anyhoo, I got out of the bed and made my way towards the bathrooms. I did my "Duty" in there and left. I went back to the bedrooms and went inside my backpack. I Pulled out a skin tight athletic shirt and some cargos. Sure this is the same attire, but I have a few pairs of these bad boys. Sure it may not be the best combination of clothes, but you can sure maneuver quite freely than jeans.

I peeled off my sleeping attire and put on my cargos and shirt. Once done with that, I threw my PJ's on the bed and made my way to the kitchen. I went to the back and sneaked a peek inside the fridge.

" _I need something more than meat from those little bastards."_ I sweat dropped from the minimum variety of choices in my fridge. The only thing that is in there are breast meat, ribs, leg, and thighs. No veggies, no nuthin'.

I released a sigh and pulled out a breast from the fridge. I pulled out the pan and placed it on the burner. Once The pan is is nice and hot, I slapped the meat in the pan...

- **Pov change-**

" **For now on, you two will keep an eye on the human** " The amber eyed one released a groan of displeasure.

" **Is it really necessary?** " She asked. Raven claw, who is the male alpha of the pack, Glared at her. The amber eyed one flinched under his glare.

" **Are you questioning my orders Freya?** " raven claw asked. She shook her head and bowed down.

" **No alpha** " raven claw then smirked and raised his head in arrogance.

" **Now, you and Nox will take leave and monitor the human. If he makes a move against us, kill him.** " Both raptors nodded and made their way into the jungle. before they got to the jungle, they heard Raven claw speak up once more.

" **Don't come back unless you got important news!** " They heard him, but they did not acknowledge him. Freya rolled her eyes and Nox released a sigh...

- **Pov Change-**

"Outdid yourself Dante"

I Leaned back and released a sigh of satisfaction from a full belly. Another good ankle-biter.

I waited a few moments to rest my stomach before getting up to wash my dish. Once that was done, I made my way towards the end of the hallway. now at the end of this hallway is the last room in this establishment. IT is the generator and storage room. I did some scrounging around in there and found out that there is a somewhat of a wall armory Within there. Now it 'aint loaded up with miniguns and nukes, but it is loaded up with tranq guns and a few bows. one in particular is a plain compound bow.

Now some may think that bringing the big guns will increase your survival out in the wild, But in my opinion, I think it is a double-edge sword. Yes it can kill the big ones out there, but the racket could attract a bigger, badder monster that could tear you a new one in a heartbeat. So I will take the bow. More quieter, can scavenge your arrows once it is used, And can be just as effective!

Problem is, I only used a compound bow in high school.

I cursed under my breath and collected the bow and some steel tipped arrows. I also collected a medium hinting knife and it's sheath. The quiver could hold a decent ten or so arrows. On top of that, It straps onto your shoulder and has a pocket big enough to hold my knife. Once I have readied myself, I made my way towards the entrance and made my way out.

I closed the door behind me and made my way towards the clearing between the rushing waterfall and my "Home". I looked around the clearing until I spotted a tree stump that was a little higher my height. I walk to it and pulled out my knife. In the middle of the stump, I did my best to make a large hole. Now the reason of making this hole is, simply put, Making a target. Once satisfied with my handiwork, I sheathed the knife and took fifteen paces away from the target. After my last pace, I turned back to the target and raised my bow. With my right hand, I pulled out an arrow over my shoulder and started to draw the bow. Now from what I am taught, I needed to keep my forearm straight with the arrow and take a deep breath. I was also taught to wither draw the bow with the arrow between my pointer and finger or pinching the arrow. I find It between my fingers more easier and comfortable.

Once I drew my bow, I took aim and And took deep breaths. After doing my best to aim the bow, I released the arrow and it went soaring into the air. The arrow whistled as it flew into the air and made a loud thunk into the stump. I lowered my bow and Examined my hit on the target.

"Hell yea!" I did a light pump into the air and smiled.

The arrow was just a few inches away from the target. Sure it may not be right on the dot, but it is well enough for me to actually pass and kill something. I did this for the rest of my arrows in my quiver, which were eight if you are wondering.

Once I have emptied my quiver, and a few self pat on the backs for effort, I went to the target stump and recollected my arrows, I stepped back into place and continued to fire arrows into the log.

- **few ours later, Midday-**

"I Guess That is enough practice for today" I said as I wiped the beads of sweat that was accumulating on my forehead. I collected the arrows from the now worn down tree stump and place them back in the quiver. I went to the stream of water and to get myself a drink of water. I Keeled down and cupped my hands and scooped up water into my mouth. Once done, I shook my hands and wiped my mouth. I got up and made my way to the top of the waterfall. After climbing my way up there, I Took a scan of my surroundings. Wat caught my eye is what appear to be a building jutting out of the jungle and seems to be hugging the side of the mountain.

I Would like to point out that I did take notice of this building, but I did not want to venture off too far from base. Also, I was still unsure of my skills of survival with all these predators lurking around. One mistake and I am screwed. But now, that I have gotten a bit more practice with my archery skills, I believe that I can defend myself without trying to kill myself in the process.

Once I have decided, I start my trek to the building in the distance.

But unknown to him, Two raptors surely follow in his footsteps.

...

"Oh Thank god!"

After a perilous trek through the jungles, aside from escaping from a pack of ankle biters, almost enraging a triceratops, and hearing some cries of the velociraptors in the distance, I finally made it to the building, which it now looks like a research building of some sort. Tired, and somewhat nervous, I made my way inside the building.

Inside of the place looks run down, with vines growing on the walls and cracks in the floor. Yea this place has seen better days. There is a Info desk In the empty lobby and two doors behind the desk.

All in all, this place gives me the creeps with all this overgrowth and only the sun as a source of light. Not wanting to get stuck in here for the night, I hurriedly made my way beyond one of the doors.

Inside was something half expected. There were broken beakers on the floor, Cylindrical tubes with fluid still in it, all lining up near the counters with rusted Bunsen burners and and cracked beakers. Some of these tubes still had specimen in it, others were broken and has broken egg shells within. A slight shiver went down my back.

" _this place alone gives me the creeps, better pick up the pace if I want to get back to base with daylight in the sky_ "

I continued to scavenge, looking for anything that could help me in the long run. I managed to find a working Bunsen burner in one of the cabinets and put it in the bag I brought with me. I also found a few filled gas canisters for the Bunsen burners. On top of that, I found a few empty notebooks and some mechanical pencils! It may not be a big deal, but I may help me pass time Here with these things.

After scavenging the area, I stumbled on a door with the label "Science head" on a plaque. I reached for the knob and gave it a few wiggles. for some reason, these doors are locked. I stopped my attempts and turned my attention down to the lock on the door. The thing was rusted, but still holding on. I let go of the door and took a step back.

" _let's see now..._ " Now how would I open a lock door?

" _Wait a minute._ " I squinted my eyes at the door and rubbed my chin. I was remembering something that might help me in this situation. I tensed my body and brought my foot up in the air, and with all my might, I thrusted my foot at the door, particularly directly left of the lock. And like magic, The door busted open with a loud crash and a few clinks of shrapnel from the lock. I smiled at my achievement.

" _Thank god for cop shows_ "

Once finished congratulating myself, I walk through the once locked door.

Inside, It appears to be a Boss's Office or someone that is the head of a corporation. There was no windows in the room, There was a Large rectangle desk in the middle with a computer, desk chair, a pencil container and a lone plain black desk lamp. Behind the desk on the other side of the entrance of this room, there is a large bookcase that covers the entire side of that wall. shelves lined with books of miscellaneous science knowledge. On the left side of the room, there was, what it looks like, A painting of those ankle-biters on a log, surrounded by the jungle life. The painting in general was worn down from the environment and was fading away to time.

I explored the room a little bit more, examined the desk and any contents upon it. I check the computer to see if it was working, but surprise surprise! The thing is not working. After fiddling with the computer for no apparent reason, I turned my attention to the bookshelf.

" _encyclopedia of extinct plants, behavior of extinct animals to modern animals, Physics 101. These nerds were prepared for anything huh?"_ I chuckled to myself.

" _Too bad things went straight to hell huh?_ "

I continued to browse the bookshelf until one book caught my eye. I gripped the spine of the book and pulled it off the shelf. I flipped the book with cover facing up and brushed off any dust on it with my hand. It read "Encyclopedia of contained dinosaurs in Jurassic park." The author's name was nonexistent on the cover, but it seems that it was made the same year this place went down the shithole.

" _this will come in handy"_

I skimmed through the book to check it's contents. As I flipped to the last page, A piece of folded paper slipped out of the back of the book and fluttered onto the floor. Curious, I picked up the paper And unfolded It. It was a letter, of some sort, and still in a condition that it can be read.

"Dear Professor McCollough,

The prototype was a success! By adjusting the patterns of sound waves being emitted from the specimens, We were able to decipher their language into English! After sleepless nights from our research team, A breakthrough was presented to us by one of the staff of the team. His name does not matter at the issue at hand, but I will introduce this fine man to you in the afternoon. On top of these great and wonderful news, We also discovered that The specimens can be trained for basic commands, Like domestic animals, they can understand commands of a certain degree. On the side note, new batches of velociraptors are hatched ind improved with higher intelligence. We are still unsure if this is a good thing or a double-edge sword. More research is still needed in the ear future of the new batches.

Head of project Zetsumetsu Tsūshin, Professor Mongall" I scratched my head in confusion.

" _Holy crap, there are things with intellect that rivals us! To come to think that it was created in...this..."_ My eyes went wide for a bit in realization and a cold wind shot down my spine. The "What if's" were popping everywhere in my mind. I Quickly turned back to the desk and saw something jutting out under the desk. Upon closer inspection and mind going blank from too many "What if's", It was a button. A secret button for something hidden. Without thinking, I pressed the button.

The painting on the wall, surprisingly, vibrated. The painting was pushed out from the wall and and slowly slides to the right. What the painting revealed was a secret compartment in the wall. It was a hidden Cache! I made my way there and inspected what was inside.

Inside, there was some stacks of money, jewelry, and some research paper. Before I tuned away, I caught something glistening in the back of the cubby hole. I reached for it and pulled it out. In closer inspection, it was a small box, the size of two sticks of butter placed side by side. Deciding that It was something that could be interesting, I Placed the box in one of the pockets in my bagk and made my way out of the room. I continued to scavenge the other rooms nearby the office. There was nothing much In the other rooms. Trash and uninteresting trinkets that did not catch my eye. The only other things that caught my eye, were just some working pens and some pencils and even a notebook. Like I said before, I need to keep myself occupied on down times.

I made my way out of the research labs and into the main lobby. Just before I left lobby and outside, I saw an doorway entrance at the end of this room. I took a mental note of this and left the building.

" _Time to make my way back."_ I Sighed in satisfaction. The sun was going to set soon in the next hour, but before it leaves, It graces the sky with a wonderful orange color. Even If I want to stay and enjoy the scenery, I have to make my way back or something horrendous might happen to me.

After that, I start making my trek back to home base.

- **POV Freya-**

 **"This sucks"**

Nox and I were watching this human for hours on end. First it started Of with it Using some tools to launch projectile of some sort from morning to midday. After that, when we thought things will get interesting, like watch it hunt or something similar like that, but I have to bury that idea after the human disappeared into one of those fortress things they have built. Ever since then, We both have been on a stakeout, watching if it ever returns from the building.

" **It is only a matter of time before he comes out."** Nox said. I puffed out my cheeks in annoyance.

 **"We have been out here for forever Nox, I say we go in and investigate."**

 **"Be patient Freya, it will come out sooner or later."**

 **"Easier said than done"** I retorted with a snort.I turned my attention elsewhere, mainly the other areas of this alien structure. An unknown thing covered in overgrowth of the jungle. It seems that the trees surrounding it was slowly swallowing it. I was brought out of my thought when Nox nudge me on the side with her snout.

 **" It is coming out Freya."** I turned my attention to the entrance where the being has disappeared. It seems to have stopped to take in a deep breath and, enjoying the sky? I turned my attention to the sky above and took notice of the different colors. Before I knew it, The human started moving rather quickly.

 **"Where do you think it is going?"** I asked.

 **"Possibly back to it's nest. It is going to be night soon"** I cringed a little in the inside.

 **"Should we take leave also?"** I asked. Nox looked up into the sky.

 **"I suppose so."** I mentally sighed.

 **"But you are getting dinner tonight"**

 **"...Dammit"**

 **-POV Dante-**

I manage to get home back in one piece, and speaking of piece, I got some ankle-biters on my way back. Wonderful! After bringing in the kill in the kitchen, I washed my hands and brought my loot to the living quarters. I pulled out all my loot and separated them in groups. Fuel and dangerous stuff can be stored on the other side of the cafeteria, away from the kitchen, and other non lethal stuff can be stored in the living quarters. When emptying the bag, I found the small black box once more. Curous, I opened the box.

Once I removed the lid, Inside appeared to be an earpiece, like a Bluetooth that wraps around your ear. Beside It was a smaller piece of paper with writing on it. The note was still surprisingly still readable condition.

"We have tinkered with the prototype a bit and we have created this. This is shock and water proof, The casing is layered with durable and flexible metals. Is is the first of many, hopefully can be created for public.

Also, It may readjust itself on your ear to have a tight and snug fit on your ear. Enjoy your gift professor.

Mongall"

" _Man whoever this Mongall guy sure is taking precautions for a prototype."_

I Picked up the earpiece and placed it on my right ear. When I placed it on my ear, It buzzed to life and adjusted Itself on my ear. at first it felt weird that it is doing things on it's own without me touching it. But after a few seconds, It Feels like It is not even on my ear. After doing some test by shaking my head in a vigorous manner, It stayed put on my ear.

" _Guess it still works."_

Now getting the 'mystery inside the box' out of the way, I grabbed something to eat and went to freshen myself up. Once back in my room, I grabbed a pen and a notebook and jumped in my bed. I flipped open the book to the first page and scribbled something on the page.

"Day one:

The title is misleading, I have been stuck here for a week and a half. But I did find some materials to make this jurnal diary thing possible, so I guess this is day one for writing in here."

I stopped and mulled over what to write next.

"Things, In survival terms, Somewhat well. Water and energy Are practically near limitless and food Is not too hard to get my hands on. There were no working radios working In this building. So chances of getting help Is pretty much none. If I need to sustain myself here for the rest of my life, Them I must create a farm of some sort with these ankle biters running around in the jungles.

All in all, I am still sane and content. Only thing that troubles me is what I do not know whats lurking deep in the jungle. I hope I do not run into I anytime soon, or ever in my life."

I ended my entry and closed the book. I tossed It down on the floor along with the pen and got comfortable under the blanket. And before I know it, I was knocked ot like a light.

* * *

 **so that is done. Considering the first chapter was like a week or so ago. I was working on this, until I had to ready myself for school.**

 **bummer.**

 **I sure the updates will not be improved or slacked. But I am damn sure that It will not be one of those year long writer's block. I will try to fit some writing in my schedule. Let be five hundred words, Or a few thousands.I will take time out of my schedule to do this. All other stories, Like "The traveler" Is on hold until I get a few chapters of this story up.**

 **So yea,**

 **follow, favorite, or even review this story If you like it. I appreciate it. Also gives me motivation to write more.**

 **Don't die, If you do, Send a vid via email.**

 **~Krillshadow~**


	3. numero tres

**Guess who blac-err, Back! This guy!**

 **Enjoy the third and enjoy whatever you do on a daily basis.**

* * *

 **-POV Freya-**

 **"-And that concludes my report about the human"** Raven Claw gave a toothy smile to me.

 **"So Is he doing anything important?"** I Tilted my head in confusion.

 **"Well, IT does seem impor-"** I was cut off when the raptor closed the gap between me and gave a cruel headbutt to my snout. Due to the force, I took a few steps back to steady myself. In shock, I brought my claws up to my snout and Covered it. I could feel my own blood trickle down my hand and drip to the floor. I switched my attention back to Raven Claw, Giving him a frightening look. The said raptor was glaring at me in disgust. Before I could say anything, he beat me to it.

 **"Do not sass me raptor! When I say come back With Important news, I mean IT! Traveling to another of It's nest's Is hardly Important. Nothing that you said was Important!"** Raven Claw snorted in anger and turned around.

 **"I will give you and Nox one more chance. Like I said before. Do NOT Come back until you have IMPORTANT news."** After that, He proceeded to walk back to his nest. I Turned around and made my way back to the jungle tree line. But before I could disappear into the foliage, He spoke up.

 **"And one more thing."** I stopped and twisted my head to the left, seeing him with my left eye. Raven claw also did this, but on his right side. He slowly gave me a dung-eating grin.

 **"You should clean yourself up you filthy hatching"** He turned back and started laughing. I Seethed in anger and Turned back at the task at hand. But before I disappeared into the Jungle dephs, One last thought ran into my mind.

 ** _" He will regret those words, If someone does not put him in his place, I will have to do it myself!"_**

 **-POV Dante-  
**

Another day another adventure, as what my grandpa always says. Do I believe his words of wisdom? Hell yea I do.

Being stuck on this death trap of an island has given me time to think and null over various subjects.

Mainly, My family.

Either they notice that I am gone, Or the it is yet to happen. I kinda hope is the latter. But If you think of it, There are some ups in this situation. Like, For a example, No need to look for jobs and whatnot. No rent fees for living here. Even no fake shit. Every thing out here in the wild is real as it can get. You can suffer some serious damage out here. A mosquito bite out here is enough to kill you. The downs here is pretty much isolation and the only human being here on this god forsaken place. If there is a god out there. He is surely giving me a crap ton of leeway out here.

Now that out of my mind, I did my daily routines and put back my survival gear and head out of the door. It was early in the morning and I do not feel like Training, So instead, I have decided that returning to that old research building and investigate the rest of the building might be beneficial. So with my mind set on that particular goal, I set off...

Or I would love to.

I walked around the building to retrace my steps and instead of having another threatening-free day, I seem to ran into A dino. It was one of those... Velociraptors? Yea a velociraptor. It was crouching down into the water, seeming to wash it's snout in the small river near my home. The color of the hide was a deep forest green and a rugged darker shade of green, roughly striping on it's side from head to tail. If I could guess, I would say it is about five foot tall-ish or so...

Wait, what the hell am I doing?! This damn thing is a fricken killing machine!

Slowly, but surely, I edge my way back around the corner, careful to not make any sound. This could go into my favor, but it seems the 'so called god' has other plans for me. I stepped on a twig and it snapped under my weight. Cursing within my mind, I looked down at my foot quickly and back to the velociraptor. When I turned my attention back to the dinosaur, It was staring right in my eyes. Its Amber cat eyes staring into my eyes. I did not dare to blink. I stared at it for a few seconds before I felt something watching behind me. Without breaking eye contact, I slowly turned my head over my left shoulder and sneaked a peek at what was behind me. All I saw was another velociraptor, but this one had emerald cat eyes.

Now about to shit my pants. I only did the only thing that comes to mind.

I bolted at a random direction to the tree line and ran as fast as my legs could carry me.

"FUUCK THIIIIS SHIIIII1IIIT" I screamed out.

"Wait!"

Before I could reach the tree line, A root from the ground snagged my left foot and tripped me, face-planting into the earth below.

Oh how cruel fate can be sometimes.

I Dare not move from my spot and simply just laid there, Trying to cope with the shock from the trip. I heard footsteps behind me and I sighed in defeat. I Slowly used my left am and flipped me on my back. I Stared into the sky and bling for a few seconds.

"So this is how I die?" I chuckled a bit.

"Bummer, I was expecting I die from something large and ferocious and not from a root." I closed my eyes, waiting for one of those things to pounce me and rip out my guts or something...

...

...

...

The fuck is wrong with fate today?!

Confused I opened my eyes and I averted my gaze down. From what I saw were two velociraptors Giving me confused looks. I sweat dropped at the turn of events.

"Uhhh, are you going to end my life or something." I asked. Not really expecting an answer, The amber one turned to the emerald one, as to ask 'what should we do' the emerald one harden her gaze at me. what I did next gave me one hell of a fright.

" **That is highly unnecessary human** "

...

I gave her a face of shock. with a trembling right hand, I pointed at it.

"Y-You just talked" The emerald one tilted her head in confusion.

" **Why of course I can talk, our species are not complete savages**." her voice was a deep feminine, like a librarian or someone with great knowledge. My mind went bank for a few seconds and I dropped my head back to the floor. After some thought, one thing mainly lingers in my head.

" Soo, like-" I Paused.

"Am I going to die here or not?" I asked.

The amber one... Giggled?

" **We are not here to kill you human. but the situation you are in, you might as well be dead.** " Came another feminine voice, but a bit higher pitched, like a school girl or something. Now that Is set in my mind, I started to slowly pick myself up off the floor. I dusted myself off and crossed my arms. I looked up and finally got detail of what the emerald one looks like. Her hide was the same pattern and figure was the same as the amber one, but her main color was deep dark red and a bit lighter red on the stripe. She was a bit taller than the other one by a few inches. They both had claws on their arms and they had a large talon on their feet...Paws... something.

I turned my attention to the emerald one and narrowed my eyes suspiciously.

"If you won't kill me, What will you do to me?"

" **We are only here to observe you, nothing more. I we were here to kill you, You would have been dead ages ago**." I sweat dropped at her answer.

"I see.." Before I could ask another question, The amber one beat me to the punch.

" **Why are you here?** " I turned my attention to the amber one.

"I never came here by choice, I was shipwrecked on this island." Both raptors looked at each other in confusion.

" **Shipwrecked? what Is that?** " They both asked in unison.

"It is when I crashed here on this island." They both nodded, showing their understanding. After those words, we stood in awkward silence, staring at each other.

"I'm Dante." I said, introducing myself to break the tension in the air. The raptors were hesitant for a sec, but the amber one spoke up first.

" **I am called Freya and she is called Nox**." she said as she gestured to herself and the one next to her. I relaxed, now believing that I am no longer in a life and death situation. I smiled.

"nice names." Both raptors smiled and nodded. I unfolded my arms and brought my hands to my hips.

"Now that introductions are out of the way, I need to get going." After that, I turned around and made my way deeper into the jungle...

" _Holy shit_!" My eyes widen at realization.

" _I confronted A killing machine!_ " I picked up my pace a little, now a bit nervous that I have my back to them. But for a bit, I have a tingling sensation on the back of my neck. Somewhat curious, I peeked behind my shoulder and I sweat dropped at what I saw.

Them two were slowly following me, but sticking to the bushes. Now with that in my mind, I made haste to the research building.

An hour later of trekking through the jungle, I made it to the research building without any problems, besides the confrontation near my home. I quickly retraced my steps back inside and made my way to the corridor on the end of the lobby room. But before I could enter, Something in my gut was telling me to not go in there. After taking a few deep breaths to calm my nerves, I entered the corridor.

The way was barely lit, But the light source was the cracks in the ceiling, letting in sunlight. Simply put, It was creepy to to hell! There was vines covering the walls and there were weeds growing from the cracks of the floor. There was a lone door at the end of the hallway that was barely visible. I made my way to that door In a steady manner. Not feeling safe anymore, I pulled out an arrow from the quiver and held the shaft closest to the tip of the arrow. I had a reverse grip (pointing down), ready to sink the tip into anything deemed dangerous.

Before entering the door, I peeked inside slowly. Inside the dimly lit room was a storage room full of crates. The room was three times the size of a master bedroom in a two story house. Along the walls were dark green crates with 'INGEN' spray painted on the side in black. Assuming the room is safe enough to be in, I Slowly made my way to one of the nearest crates. It had one of those flip lock thingies that you would see on a auto shop tool box. surprisingly, there were no locks on it. I flipped open the locks that were on each side and cracked open he lid...

What I say must be something wished upon a star.

Within the crate were packets of MRE. Which were 'Meals, Ready to Eat'. These bad boys were one of my favorite things that Would enjoy. My uncle was in the military and he would send me a bunch of these On my birthday, Christmas, thanksgiving, Any holiday that was a big deal. He would package them in a Large Fedex box that requires a dolly and send them to me. Best uncle in the world.

In disbelief, I picked up one of the packets and checked the expiration date.

 _"good for another two years! I am set If these crates are filled with these bad boys!"_

I dropped the packet and went to a crate next to it and popped it surprise surprise! More MRE! Now grinning from ear to ear, I opened my bag and shoveled as much MRE's into my bag. Once the bag is packed tightly, I hoisted it onto my shoulder and did my best to leave the room. But before I could leave the room, I heard Three sets of hisses behind me.

" **INTRUDER!** ''

I stopped in my tracks and slowly looked over my shoulder. What appeared was three dinosaurs with frills that open around their neck like fleshy dinner plates. All three of them were Hissing at me in a threatening manner. Not knowing what to do in this situation, I gave a cheesy smile and slowly waved at them. The one on the left hissed at me.

" **KILL THE INTRUDER.** "

All three of them gave a war-cry hiss and dashed at me. Using that as my motivation, I bolted out of the area and down the hallway as fast as I can. I knew something was not right. Usually my gut would be wrong, But holy hell, it hit the mark spot on this time! I could hear their claws tapping at the cement floor, slowly gaining on me. I got out of the hallway and into the lobby. Changing direction, as well as slipping a bit from the loose gravel, I diverted myself out of the building and out into the open. Fearing that they will end me if I stop, I continued to push into the jungle. For some reason, I took a path that leads to a large bush. Without thinking, I picked up my pace and attempted to vault over.

Time seemed to slowed down when I caught a glimpse under me. There were two familiar raptors who seem to be surprised at my actions. I landed On my right foot and staggered a bit, but as quickly as I landed, I regained my pose and continued my mad dash away from the danger behind me.

I could not stop running, My body kicked into overdrive and my mind went blank. All I could focus on was my rhythmic sounds of my feet Hitting the jungle floor and dodging any natural jungle growth. I did not dare to look behind, Just hearing them hiss and growl was enough signs for me. If I thought things could not get any worse, a blob of black goop soared besides me and struck the tree ahead. The black goop started to make this hissing sound as I passed by it. I gritted my teeth at the realization.

" _Corrosive acid!?"_

I need to find a way to get the hell out of this situation!

Wait.

I can use my house!

Off in the distance, I could see the building jutting over the trees. In an instant, I switched directions and headed straight towards my shelter. Now once I got there, Most sane person will try go for the door, But knowing how heavy that door is and how long it takes to open it, That writes me up for a first class ticket to hell. So instead of doing that, I threw my bag off next the door and just went past it. I went around the building to the cliff face. from there, The rugged rocks seems to form a footpath for me to get to the roof of this building. So without thinking, I quickly scaled the rocks and got to the roof. Once I got onto the roof, I laid flat on my belly. Now the roof was flat, Until the jungle has grown upon it. But that is not the reason why I am up here. I am up here because I got the high ground on these frilled lizards. Once slowed my heartbeat. I picked myself off the roof and pulled off my bow that was slung across my chest. I grabbed an arrow from my quiver and drew it a bit to keep it in place. Slowly, I peeked over the edge of the roof and saw the fuckers running around the clearing. One of them clearly set on killing me, and the other two are still trying to figure out where I am. Taking this as an opportunity, I slowly stood up and draw my bow. Now lets see a few days of training has paid off.

Slowly inhaling and exhaling, I took careful aim at one of the frilled lizards, Particularly the one on the left. Once sure I am aiming at him, I took a deep breath and drew the arrow back. I exhaled and released the arrow. The arrow flew through the air without making much sound. The arrow finally Hits its mark, entering through the right side of the skull and exited halfway through the other side. The other two dinos Jumped from the sudden action and saw one of it's Comrades laying on the floor, motionless. One continues to stare ar the corpse and the other one released a rage filled shriek. I extended it's frills at me and tried to spit at me. Panicking, Dashed left, right, even hit the floor while attempting to dodge the corrosive spit. After a onslaught of being under fire, It suddenly stopped. I took a peek over the edge to see that the one spitting at me was panting quite hard. Taking this moment, I drew my bow with another arrow and took another shot. Since this was a rushed shot, I only got the arrow imbedded at the base of the neck. It let out a painful screech and fell on the floor. Blood started to leak out of the wound created by the arrow in a steady pace. It's cries became weaker and weaker as it writhe in pain on the floor. Moment later, It stopped moving and blood leaked at the corner of it's maw. The last frilled lizard was still in the same exact spot, being motionless. I grabbed another arrow from my quiver and drew it and aimed it at the last one. Before I released my grip, I noticed that it was budging an inch from where it stands. Slowly growing curious, I decided to speak.

"Why are you not attacking?" I yelled. It slowly took off it's eyes off it's first dead comrade and towards me, but did not say anything. After taking a good look at the dino, I took mental notes on it's looks. It's all over scales were a dark, muddy color. It did not have pattern on it's scales like the dead ones, But it did have a scar on the top-right- side of it's skull. Another thing that sticks out is the folded frills on the neck. guessing that when it is trying to intimidate me, in which it worked mind you, it is folded down on it's neck. It also had a light-violet color to it's cat eyes.

Feeling unsure on how to deal with this situation, I did what I thought was the best in this situation.

"I am giving you a chance. Leave now!" I sternly said. It took a step back and bowed at me. once it raised it's head, She dashed to the jungle line and disappeared beyond my vision. with a heavy sigh, I released my drawn bow and placed my arrow in the quiver and shouldered my bow once more. I retraced my path back down from the building and went to the corpses. I pulled out my arrows out of them, with the one in the skull more difficult than the other one and tossed them near the river. Once that was done, I grabbed one of the dino bodies and dragged them to the edge of the clearing. I did the same with the other body. hopefully, by doing this, It will just keep the predators in a safe distance away from my home. But now this little skirmish happened, I am sure as hell that the scent of these damn corpses has drawn attention to every carnivore in a mile vicinity. not wanting to stay out here when any of the bigger and badder predators come, I quickly washed my arrows in the river, put them in my quiver and quickly made my way to the entrance. Grabbing my bag along the way, I closed the door as fast as I can, but before I did, I caught something purple shimmer slightly just beyond the clearing.

I brought my bag to the kitchen and dumped out the MRE's on the table. I spread them out and read the label.

" _spaghetti, Vegan pasta, chicken stew, stroganoff? Thank god for the military"  
_

Without much thought after, I cooked up more ankle biters and opened up a vegan pasta MRE. On top of the pasta, I actually got some banana cake, wheat bread, even skittles! But that is not all, There was a separate condiments package that contained both matches and some Tabasco! sure it may not sound much, But sure as hell taste much better eating cook food with some kick to it. Now placing the hot sauce and the matches on the side, I finished my meal in the quiet atmosphere. Once done, I cleaned up my mess, Went to the shower and made my way to bed. But before i could even get any shut eye, one thought lingers in my head.

" _I conversed with a dinosaur that could rip my throat out with it's jaws. What have you gotten yourself into Dante?"_

* * *

 **This chapter was suppose to be released on the third, But was released on the eighth or ninth or whatever. Trig and physics homework is up my ass and making my enthusiasm waver a bit for even taking the classes. I will try slap some ideas here and there to improve the story, but I already have the next chapter thought out. hopefully, I can get it down before I could forget all about it.**

 **I know I finished it off a bit rushed, but I am beat and hella tired right now. So goodnight and good luck.**

 **Follow, review, or even favorite if you like the story so far, support always give me a reason to go deeper into this story and makes me pumped to write the stories.**

 **Oh yea, try not to die today okay?**

 **~Krillshadow~**


	4. Numero cuarto

**Back** **and blacker than ever.**

 **Maybe I should not put that in there, since like, Im white and all.**

 **but i'm not being racist or being mean with no intention to harm, so I am safe right?**

 **forgot to point out a key part about reactions in the last chapter and that was my fault completely. Do point out the earpiece that was in his ear is a translator, but I do think either this chapter or next is when things start going a bit haywire. Meaning it is going to be "Top Dog Alpha Gnarly"**

 **Inputting more reactions in this chapter than the last...**

 **...I hope**

 **also, there may be missing dialogue that you may question, but do not worry, the two things were not suppose to have dialogue.**

* * *

Things are just weird here in the jungle.

* * *

Conversing dinos.

Corrosive spitters.

Hordes of ankle biters.

Things are pretty bad here, hope there is nothing worse...

...

...

damn, jinxed myself.

I have seen some of the weirdest shit in my life. Understanding animals is pretty high in the list. Sure I expected that something like this would come out, but soo soon? scratch that, it is weird overall. Just understanding them is both unusual and amazing. I am still weirded out at the fact that I Just struck a conversation with two beings that could tear out my throat on a heartbeat...

But,

Why did they not do it? I mean surely they could make me my next meal without a problem, but what did they say? I shook my head. Ahh whatever, guess i will figure it out when time comes.

But more importantly, My legs are cramped up the ass! Every small movement was straining my muscles. Without a doubt, today is the day I become a recluse in my home. Walking around like I had a stick up my ass, I managed to do my morning duties. With that all done and out of the way, I made my way to the lounge area and sat down on the couch. On the coffee table littered things that was found in the wreckage. There was a rubix cube, a tennis ball, and a few other trinkets. Mainly, I have my Iphone with a variety of apps from angry birds to kingdom rush. Not feeling in the mood to playing the apps, I just stick to trying my luck on the rubix cube. Once I picked up the rubix cube, I realize how difficult it looked. The one guy named Michael in my class solved rubix cube like it was nothing and when I ask on how he did that 'Black Magic', He just laughed and told me "secret" in a hushed voice.

After fiddling with it for an hour or so and only getting one side to one color, I put back the puzzle cube and reached for the tennis ball. I grabbed it and tossed it up in the air and caught it. I did this a few times and changed my direction of tossing it. Going at an arc from one hand to the other, from where it lands, It is quickly passed back to the original hand that tossed the ball. Overall, the motion is a large oval. I did this a few times before switching to bouncing the ball on the wall in front of me and back. deciding it was too quiet, I pulled out my Iphone and pulled up my playlist "Raap" and set it to shuffle. The first song that came up was "endless summer" by miracle. With the music now starting up and the intro kicks in with a nice tune, I resumed my ball throwing to the wall.

with a few songs played and passed by, I put back the ball and went to the apps on the phone. I opened up bloons tower defense five and played on one of the advance maps on hard. since I have been playing bloons over the years, I guess I have developed a knack for this tower d

* * *

efense game. Minutes turned to hours as I continued to play the game. As simple as this tower defense game is, It is quite addicting. Once finished my second map on hard. I locked my phone and pocketed it. deciding it was tome to get some fresh air, I made my way to the door.

With some trouble with my cramps, I went for the door crank and unlocked it. I opened the door and took a step outside. Since I have been cooped up for half of the day, I shielded my eyes from the sunlight and slowly adjusted my eyes to the rays of the sun. Once I adjusted my sight, I regained my visual of my surroundings. What I was expecting was the usual jungle clearing, But what I did not expect was a red clay colored raptor with red cat eyes in a crouched position, ready to pounce me at any given moment.

Now with this information and not knowing how to handle it, I just stared at it with a stupid look and It was snarling at me, teeth showing and it's talons twitching in anticipation. Without another thought. I quickly shut the door. In those spit seconds of closing the door. It attempted to pounce at me before closing my only defense against a damn carnivore. Locking the door as fast as I can, I can hear the damn thing snarling and scratching the door.

 **"COME AT ME YOU COWARD, FIGHT LIKE A RAPTOR!"**

hearing a very savage-like masculine voice from the other side of the door send shivers down my spine, Made me shiver down my spine. Now sure that the door is fully locked, I hobbled away from the door and towards the living area. I grabbed a pillow from the couch and placed it behind the couch and I sat on that pillow behind it.

I can still hear him snarling and clawing at the door, doing his best attempt to bust through the door, but little did he know, those door are a few inches thick of steel. He would never get through the door.

Unless those scientist bastards mutate them to have talons sharp enough to cut through steel, then I know I am truly fucked in this nightmarish paradise.

Pulling out my good hunting knife with my right hand, I sat behind the couch and waited until things has calm down and hopefully, HOPEFULLY, he will lose interest and leave.

* * *

 **POV Freya  
**

Things just did not make any sense.

We have completely underestimated this human...

Nox and I were heading back to the nest after witnessing the human by the name of...?

What was he called again? I shook my head.

Ahh whatever. Anyway, we witnessed him take on the acid spitters that were holed up in that human structure. he killed two of them,. That was a surprise, but what surprised both of us was that he spared the last one. Nothing to our knowledge spares their enemy in a life and death encounter. Heck, not even a rex will spare one of it's own kind. Something about this human is quite different.

After a quick discussion with nox, deciding who would report to Raven Claw before going to get some rest. Out of audacity, I brushed nox off and told her that I can handle it. She gave her thanks and went to her nest.

I made my way to the Largest nest, in which Raven Claw resides in, and called to him. There was a few claw ticks in the ground and slowly raven claw came out of his nest.

" **Why have you come Freya"** he asked while releasing a yawn, showing his collection of razor sharp teeth.

* * *

" **I bring a report about the human."** Raven claw perked up a bit.

" **What is it?"**

" **It appears that he has taken out the dilphos that were residing in the building on the mountains."** Raven claw's eyes went wide a little.

" **There was no way that a mere human can take out the spitters."** Freya shook her head.

" **He took them out with metal sticks being launched from some sort of thing."** now hearing this, The male raptor now begins to shake a bit.

" **Freya."**

 **"Yes alpha?"**

 **"tell me where he is now resides."** I tilted my head in confusion

 **"Why is that alpha?"** He glared at me and growled.

" **I asked where was that human, not give you a reason why."** I flinched from his glare. I hesitated a bit.

" **East from here, not to far from the nest."** Once I said this, he grinned and had a slight evil glint in his eye. Now a bit nervous on what his actions could be, I took a step back. He made his way down from his nest and towards the direction that I said.

" **What is it that you are going to do master?"** I asked. He let out a deep chuckle.

" **It's time to test if he is worthy to live in the jungle with us."** after that, Raven Claw dashed out of sight. Slowly clicking into my mind, I fully understand now what his intentions were. Bit intrigued on how things are going down, I soon followed Raven Claw.

* * *

 **POV back to Dante.**

* * *

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!

" **YOU CANNOT HIDE IN THERE FOREVER HUMAN!"**

Oh for fuck's sake! This Fucker is relentless!

I eased my guard down just a little, but stilled stayed in the same position. Honestly, I was scared. No doubt about it. When it comes to situations, I always joke around about the worst case scenario. So far, my worst case scenario is that damn thing out there busting the damn door. Sure in the back in my mind common sense is telling me that the raptor is not going to bust that door open, but my chronic imagination is getting the better of me. I always have a out of control imagination. Guess you can call that ADD or something like that. I am sure that it is not right...

Right?

Aww what the hell! Im fucked up like the rest of the world. But right now, I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place. but one side is a fricken velociraptor! Yea, things are not going to well for me...

...

Things are quiet once more...

...

BLAM!

I jumped and once again sweat-dropped as I eyed the door. I really need to do something about this situation. But what could it be? I could hide out here until it blows over, but that could take forever, and it seems this fuckin' lizard is relentless. Negotiating? I don't think that is going to help me here, but the choice is still here. I could grab whatever that is in here and use it as a weapon, like that fading crowbar that is still good, and bash that fucker to hell. I don't think that shouting death threats will help out either...

BLAM!

oh kay, I need to come up with a decision. Right now, I think this is my choices I can think up.

"Oh for fuck's sake" I got off the floor and made my way to the entrance of my home.

"Hey asshole! What the hell do you want!"

" **FIGHT ME HUMAN!** " it bellowed.

"How about no!"

" **DO NOT TALK BACK AT ME!"**

"Give me a reason why I should not!"

" **I AM ALPHA MALE AND THIS IS MY TERRITORY! YOU ARE AN INTRUDER AND MUST BE KILLED!"**

I was going to say something but he does have a point. Despite how blunt it may be, this may be his territory and he has full authority, even if the punishment is extreme for a simple mistake.

"Oh kay I get it! But why am I targeted!?" I asked.

" **I DEEM YOU A THREAT TO MY TERRITORY!"** A threat? is this dickhead serious?

"How the fuck am I threat?!" I heard a loud growl outside.

" **I KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE! YOU KILLED OFF THE SPITTERS!"** those things? with the frilly neck?

"you know what? tell me what I need to do?" I yelled.

" **Get out here and fight me!"** I sucked in my lips and bit down on it slightly and let out released a sigh. You know what, fuck it.

I went to the back room and grabbed a combat knife and it's sheath. Pulling out the knife and inspecting it, Deciding it is still in good condition, Brought both the sheath and the knife. I hooked the sheath to one of the loops for my belt and kept the knife I already had with me in my hand. Feeling a bit secured, I made my way back to the door.

Grabbing the door handle, I hesitated.

Am I really doing this Shit?

throwing caution in the wind, I slowly turned the handle and cracked open the door. Not opening the door any wider than my pinky, I peeked outside.

"FUck!" quickly reeling my head back, I was greeted with a big ass reptilian eye staring back at me.

"I can't get out if your blocking my way out!" I yelled. hearing a snort and footsteps stepping away from the door, I took that a sign that I can get out without being mauled from the get go. Opening the door fully, I quickly spot out my harasser not too far from me. Looking similar to those raptors from yesterday, but the only noticeable difference was its color schemes on its scales, its eye color, and how beefy this fucker is. The color schemes were charcoal black and forest green. Eye color was a dark blue. I gritted my teeth, now fully analyzing my opponent, this fucker is really intimidating. After realization, I took up a combat stance with the knife pointing up. Despite I know little to no combat with a knife, even I handle with a knife almost everyday when I cook. A chef's knife might I add in. But any way I look at it,

I'm going to get shitted on if I am not careful.

Just as I was evaluating me, he was doing the same thing, but with a more judgmental look. Without saying a word, he bone rushed at me, giving me little to no time to prepare myself. I threw up my arms instinctively to defend myself and surprisingly, My right forearm seemed to caught the raptor by the throat. I fell on my back and used my other hand to push back desperately. The raptors maw snapped in front of my face, just barely getting the tip of my nose.

"For fucks sakes!" I yelled.

I brought my right foot and planted it under nature's buzz saw and kicked him off of me. The raptor let out a yelp as I kicked it off of me, without hesitation, I rolled away from him and regained mu bearings. He was quick to the feet as I.

I reached down for my knife and pulled it out in reverse grip and took a combat stance. Without warning, the raptor bone rushed me and leaped into the air, with its talons bearing towards me, almost hungrily seeking a new prey.

Not wanting to get into the other end of those talons, I leaped backwards, hoping that I could dodge it. Surprisingly, I dodged the leap, but I did not get out unscathed. One of his talons managed to clip my right shoulder, easily passing through my shirt. Quickly getting back on my feet, I lunged back at him and let loose a left hook into his maw, successfully staggering him.

For some reason, something whispered in my head at that moment, It was barely audible, but it was there.

"Immobilize"

Ithout a seconds notice, I brought my knee up to my chest and my foot pointing forward and violently leg thrusted into his, what I assumed, the right side of his left knee.

*CRACK*

A screeching roar pierced my ears as I brought my foot back, forcing me to hop away from him. He hit the floor and writhed in pain. The raptors leg was bending inwardly in unnatural ways. The raptor tried to picked himself up, but due to the condition of his left leg, he is crippled on the floor. He toppled and dragged himself towards me.

"I refuse to go down like this! I will kill you with my own two claws!" He yelled as he dragged his body towards me with his... arms? Claws? I slowly started backing away, keeping my distance and catching my breath.

"You cannot do much in that state bub." the raptor stopped his attempts and growled.

"Do not mock me Human filth! you are scum of these lands! You are nothing! YOU HEAR ME! NOTH-" I shut him up by placing my foot on top of his snout and forcing it close. Gritting my teeth and closing my eyes, I took a deep breath. after exhaling, I look directly into one of his eyes.

"Look here you little shit, if you dare spit threats and taunts towards me again, I will not hesitate to kill you and feed you to the larger predators prowling in this jungle, you hear me?" He glared at me as I released my foot off his snout. He then sneered at me.

"Do not think your petty death threat is going to scare me. You are the dirt on my claws and the filth of my dung. You sum o-" I silenced him with a curb stomp to the snout. Out of blind rage, I did not stop at the first one, nor the second, or even the third. I released growl and grunts after each stomps. Before I know it, His skull caved in and the thumps turns to sickly squelches on the floor. I continued smashing in until I felt fatigued. Catching my breath and finally getting my bearings, I looked down and my mind went blank.

Slowly taking my foot out of the brain matter and crushed bone, I tried to take a step back, but ended falling on my rear and scooting away from the carcass. when things finally clicked in of what I have done, I got a cold shiver and my body started to shake, almost like I was vibrating. Slowly bringing my hands in front of my face, I saw how bad this really is. My breathing has increased and waver a bit. Noticing my condition, I attempted to get my breathing under control by taking deep, repetitive breaths. slowly, but surely, My shaking has slowly subsided and my breathing was a little over normal. After spending a few minutes getting my breathing under control, I turned my attention to the now dead raptor with his head literally stomped in. Cringing and feeling a bit queasy, I averted my eyes elsewhere.

"Oh fuck me, the bigger assholes are going to smell this bitch if I don't hurry up and get rid of the body." I said, pointing out the negativity of the situation.

"but still though," I smirked a little.

"That was some Mortal Kombat shit right there."

Looking down at my foot that did this, I made a quick disgusted face at it.

"Ewww, brain juice all over my foot." Quickly getting up, I threw the knife to where i was going and held that leg up and hopped on one leg to the river and dunked my bloody foot in it. Not caring about the temperature of the water, I Used my hands to wash as much of the blood out of my pants and off my shoes. Seeing that It went inside my shoe, I took that off along with my sock and washed as much brain matter off of them.

"this is gross man" I may have work a small bit in butchering animals and gutting them, but this is something else. But thank god I got used to guts and gore...

...Kinda

wringing my sock out and emptying out my shoe full of water, I laid out my sock on a nearby rock and placed my show up right on the same rock. When I made that slapping sound with my sock, I smirked and picked up the sock again and slapped it on the rock, again and again. Chuckling and giggling like a school girl, I played with my sock.

What I did not hear was two sets of claws crunching the grass, making its way towards me. It continued to make its towards me from behind, but it was too late. It reared its head close to my ear, still not knowing ehat is behind me, and cleared it's throat.

"ahem"

I threw the sock in the sky and screamed, scrambling away from the noise. Im on my knees and dragging myself away from what I believe was an intruder. My hands knocked eached other and tripped myself, making me slamming into my side. Shuffling to my butt, I turned to my intruder were two raptors...

...Who seems very familiar.

What the fuuck?!" I slowly said.

The one on the right with amber cat eyes had a displeasing look in her eyes and the emerald cat eyes was stifling her laughter at the amber one. Scared and confused, I dared not to move from my spot, but eying the amber one a little one more. I realized that my wet sock was on her snout. My eyes widened at the realization and I started to breathe faster.

"I am soo fucking dead" I muttered.

"You should be dead for what you did human" The amber one spoke out...

The amber one spoke out...

"What the fuck? Dinosaurs are not suppose to talk!" I yelled. Now realizing something...

What happened yesterday was no dream at all.

The emerald cat eyes giggled."we are not stupid as you might think"

That fucking lizard just giggled at me!

"do you remember us?" The amber one spoke out. I gulped and shivered a little

"M-Maybe Yes,N-No, maybe S-So?" I said as my speech was stuttered.

Both raptors gave me a blank stares.

"Do you remember yesterday?" The amber one asked.

yesterday...yesterday...

wait,

That was suppose to be a dream! I calmed down a little but I Was still tense, ready to jump from any signs of danger.

"That wasn't a dream?" I asked. The emerald one placed a claw over her maw and let out a giggle.

"not at all you-"

"DID YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU DID!?" The amber one blurted out and I jumped from her voice, which had a more mature vocal tone than the emerald one. She slowly step towards me and I slowly backed away as fast as she was coming towards me.

I ASKED YOU A QUESTION!" She narrowed her eyes and bared her teeth. I gritted my teeth and let out a slight whine.

"I-I-I-eye-I-"

"SPEAK!"

"I KILLED A RAPTOR!" I blurted out asmy back hit against the wall of my home and she stopped and leaned into my face.

"You killed our leader in our solo match." She wispered. My eyes widened in realization and my mouth went agape.

"Do you know what that means?" Death? Revenge from the pack? Torture? unimaginable pain? Claws to my crot-... Did she just smirked? OH HELL NOO! I feel behind me, hoping to find it, only to realize that it was near my wet shoe... I fucked up hardcore. Panicking, I clenched my eyes and gritted my teeth a little harder.

"You are now alpha

...

... What?

I opened my eyed and my jaw just slides to the right. Confused to hell, I couldn't help to ask.

"The hell do you mean?!" She took a few steps back and smiled.

"You are now alpha."

"How and why?!" She gave me a confused look

"You don't know?" I sighed and rolled my eyes in a melodramatic way

"If you did not catch on, im not from here at all." She turned to the right and released a cough.

"Right..." She turned back to me.

"Like I said before, you are alpha. How? He challenged you and you won, therfore, whoever challenges or gets challenged by the alpha fights for dominance and the right to be alpha."

I blinked.

"So that means I am leader of..-"

"-the pack." She finished my sentence.

"-the pack, therfore I am on top of..-"

"-the pack." Once again

"That means-" she let out a frustrated sigh

"Oh come on! You cannot be that stupid!" Feeling threatened, I sweatdropped and put my hands up.

"Ok! Ok! I get it. Jesus.." I slowly got up and rested my back on the wall. I looked into the sky and released a sigh.

The fuck is happening today. The silence was broken from a earthshaking roar. Scaring the shit out of me and the other two just look towards the jungle. I flinched hard and fell to the floor. The roar died down. The two raptors started panicking.

"We need to get out of this area!" The emerald one whined.

"Way ahead of you!" I yelled.

If anything could get worse, a low growl came from the jungle and I saw two glinting eyes from the jungle and a shiver went down my spine. Quickly making decisions, I dashed to my stuff near the shore and just grabbed them. By the time I got it, a large foot came out of the jungle and shook the ground. The raptors, now fully turned towards the huge ass carnivore, started backing up and snapping their jaws in a intimidating way, well, intimidating to me anyways.

Panicking and thinking only getting the hell out of this area, I sprinted towards the door. Hearing a deafening roar behind me, I went for the handle and got to work prying it open. I stopped right when I was about to open the door when I hear two different snarls. Whipping my head around, I saw the amber one on the back of...

A FUCKING T-REX!

The amber one was clawing and snarling at the back of the behemoth and the emerald one was trying to claw and snap at the ankles of it. Frozen at awe, I watched the battle commence. Just as things were going in a good direction. The rex reared it's head and knocked the ambered one off and unintentionally kicked away the emerald one in the same direction. They both quickly got to their... Feet and let out their battle cries to the rex. It also released its own cry. Then it hits me.

I am their leader and I need to atleast offer help of some sort, but how...

An Idea popped into my head.

"Can you two keep it busy long enough until I come back!?" I recieved two replies.

"Better hurry"

"Okie Dokie"

I opened the door and rushed towards the storage room and went for the composite bow and the quiver full of arrows and ran out. I grabbed the knife and sheathed it along the way. I ran outside and saw the raptors running around the rex.

I ran around the building and got in top of it and went to the ledge. Getting on one knee, I grabbed an arrow from the quiver and drew my bow. While It was diatracted, it never saw me on the high ground. While it was spinning in circles, hoping to snap at one of the raptors, I carefully took aim at its head. Exhaling, I released the arrow and it cut through the air. It reared its head the other way and the arrow, which was directed to its eye, actually went into its snout from the left side. The arrow went half way in and the rex let out a roar of pain. It reared its head towards me and growled.

"Oh shit"

It let out a earthshaking roar and i lost my balance. For some miraculous reason, I leaned forwad instead of backwards, making me lean over the edge and roll of the building. Yes it may be a little higher than a one story house. But flipping in the air and landing on your back is the most scariest thing in the world...

Beside ocean deph, that shit is scary to hell.

Landing on my back and having the wind knocked out of me, I was left On the floor gasping for air like a fish outta water. My quiver laid on the floor near me and my bow is nowhere to be seen. Both raptors ignored the rex and went towards me.

"are you ok!?"

"Please be alright!"

Trying to get my breathing under control, I could not say a single word. But my eyes were still working and I saw the fucking super lizard coming towards us. I tried to speak out the danger behind them, but they kept on nudging me to get up. Before I knew it, the rex stopped near us and reared it open maw into the air. The raptors turned around, but by then, it was too late. They let out a gasp and the mouth full of razorblades came down on us...

...

COOOAAAGGGHH! SPPPOOO!

SQUELCH! RAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHH!

...

A large black blob of acid spattered over the right eye of the behemot and it let out a bellowing cry. Out of the jungle, a frilled lizard sprinted out of the nearby bushes and ran towards us. While running, it manages to spit out more of the black blob towards the rex, missing the head and hitting its neck. The frilled lizard skidded infront of us and directed its attention towards the injured rex. It took a protective stance and released a threatening growl.

Recovering from my fall, I managed to get myself to my feet, with the help of the raptors offering support. Leaning my back against the wall. I unsheathed my knife and helt it in a reverse grip. By the time I took a combat stance, the rex managed to regaind its composure, but without fault. It is only seeing through the left eye while it right eye was badly eaten away from the acid and the scales on its nech was eaten away, seeing the muscle. It looked very pissed. Both the rex and us were at a standstill. I smirked.

"so will you guys take orders from me?" Both raptors nodded.

"What about you frilly dinosaur?" I saw it fidget in place a little, almost hesitant to answer. I was about to ask it it heard me until I saw a small nod from it. I smiled.

"Now," I readjusted my stance.

"Frilly dino will go left and keep it distracted with your spit and you raptors will go right and go for the ankles to cripple it, once it is down, I will End its life" all three nodded.

"GO!"

The rex roared and ran towards us. The frilled lizard dashed left and spit globs of acid at the rex, successfully diverting the rex's attention to itself. The raptors went right and took advantage of the distraction and used everything they got to cripple the beast, after intense clawing and biting at the ankle, the beast finally gave way and fell down on it's belly.

"Awesome! Keep it up and keep it down! Frilly! Aim for the legs now!" I ordered.

They shifted position and followed their orders. As the rex released a groan, I quickly dashed to it's head. Using it's snout as leverage and launched itself to the top of the lizards head. Grasping the large knife with both of my hands and plunged it right into the top of the skull. The rex roared in agony and squirmed on the gound, unable due to it's legs shredded to the bone. Once it stopped moving, I thought it was dead, but I could feel it still breathing. Turning to the knife, I saw that it was only half in.

"End"

The hairs went ridgid on my neck as the same unfimiliar voice whispered to me. Feeling that I could not control, I stood up and brought my right knee in the air, and curb stomped the knife into the skull.

The breathing has stopped.

Regaining control, I fell back onto the now dead rex, trying my best to slow down my breathing. I heard the raptors let out their victory cries and scuffling around. I picked myself up to a sitting position and released a sigh.

"Hell yea baby!" I cheered.

"Alpha! We did it" the amber one spoke.

"We sure did, did'nt we?" I laughed and smiled. I heared a light girlish giggle to my right. Confused, I turned to my right to see a smiling frilled lizard beaming at me. Making me smile a little wider.

"You did an amazing job too."

"Thanks... Alpha"

Our little victory was cut off by a bellowing roar in the distance. Not taking any chances, I hopped to my feet and used all my strength to tug the knife out of the skull. Jumping off the carcass, I quickly made my way to the shelter door. When I got there, I heared loud footsteps hitting the earth. The dinos started scrambling around, beconming restles and eyeing where the footsteps are quickly getting louder and louder. Now evaluating our condition, I realize that if it is another rex, or something bigger, we are not going to make it out alive.

"Hey!" I called out and they directed their attention towards me. I opened the door wide open and held it open.

"Either you get in or you die out here!" They hesitated, unsure what to do. Seeing their hesitation, I got slighty agitated.

"GET IN OR DIE!" They jumped from my outburst and hurriedly made their way towards me. About halfway, from the other side of the clearing, a large rex burst through the jungle.

seeig the real danger appearing, I started to panic. The dinos looked behind them and picked up their pace in realization. The rex stopped to investigate the carcass, and looked towards me and growled. A shiver went down my spine.

"It knows.."

By the time the dinos are three fourths the way, the rex let out a furious roar and dashed towards us. The raptors were the first to get inside while frilly was shortly behind. I quickly closed the door and locked it. Not too long, a huge bang hit the door. I jumped and scrambled away from the door. The dinos were behind me and they took a stance.

Bang after bang, I hoped to god that door was strong enough to keep a fricken rex out. I qhickly stood up and ushered the dinos to my bedroom. Also hoping that if the door does give way, we would have been very far from the entrance.

 **There was suppose to be a line above but for some reason I could not place it above.**

 **Now. Don't chew me out.**

 **I had a huuuge family crisis that resulted to a death of a very loved family member that resultem to me not wanting to do anything but stay at home, with school being an exception. It was very difficult to juggle recent events and school so it was resulted to me to have my upmost concentration. When I finally got around to write this chapter, I honestly did not want to complete it. I may have resulted to just reading other fanfics for juices, but I needed my mojo. Do I have it back? I don't know. Will I post chapters? It won't be six month periods I will tell you that. I will not promise bit i will tell you I will continue to write chapters. All I ask is to not feel bad for me, but sending regards will do make me feel happy.**

 **Thanks for those who are supporting and keeping tabs of me and/or my story. It makes me very happy.**

 **And happy holidays for whatever that you celebrate!**


	5. numero cinco

**First and foremost, for those who are wondering about my absences, yea I got myself in some kind of shitstorm with a party that kept me under the wraps for a few months. Then I got a job to earn a little as I attempt to send in some college applications. Yea, I was busy the last few months...  
**

 **Some asked about the new and former additions to the pack. There should be newcomers in the future, and the former...**

 **well not going to spoil it so soon eh?**

 **also, yes that is a dildo-er dilophosaur. A larger one that is.**

 **hint, the power running the shelter is actually a watermill. So how long will that last? Hahaha, I have no freakin idea.**

* * *

It has been a few hours now and we have not said a single word after shutting that door, which mind you, ceased any noise.

The frilly lizard thing has been sitting at the corner of the room, just staring at me...

Oh fucking please stop that...

The two raptors are sleeping together like how two dogs sleep together on the opposite corner of the frilly lizard.

I'm sitting at the foot of my bed, arms crossed and just waiting. For what you may ask? I say I wait until I feel safe, but with three carnivores in my large sleep area I humbly call my room, safety is not really the word I am looking for in this situation.

I could wait here for what feels like forever, but I got that empty pit that feels like Its growing in my stomach, and not to soon, my stomach growled loudly. So loud that it made frilly lizard blink. I released a sigh.

"OK, everyone up for some food?" Just the mention of food perked the three dinos in my room. I raised my left eyebrow.

"Take that as a yes." I stood up and made my way to the exit. Before i could get there, I saw how bruised up the raptors were. Cringed a little I stopped and offered a hand.

"Are you ladies going to be alright?" I asked.

"I cannot stand on my left leg properly, but besides that, I'm ok" The amber one spoke.

"I can't feel my back" The emerald one spoke.

Almost forgetting the third 'visitor', I tuned my attention to her.

"how about you?" I asked. She looked to the ground and shuffled slightly. She was giving me this shy vibe from her. Feeling a little akward, I asked again in a different manner.

"Are you hurt or ill in any way?" Still keeping her head down, she shook her head left and right.

"Now then" I clapped my hands together.

"You are now my house guest and I will have to treat you as one. Follow me please"

I went to the exit and waited for them to pick themselves up. Frilly looks unscathed, but the two raptors looked beat up with cuts and gashes. Shifting my jaw slowly left and right, I decided I will tend to them when we get to the kitchen. Leading them through the short corridor, I went into the kitchen with them shortly behind.

"Take a seat wherever you like. I will get something for you ladies." Ignoring their shuffling, I opened the fridge and pulled out some leftover ankle biter meat.

Seriously though, I need to look into that encyclopedia I got.

Anyways, I pulled out a few large chunks of the meat and set them on the counter. I pulled out the pan and set the burner on medium high. As it was heating up, I noted how quiet it was in the room. Not wanting this to be awkward, I tried to start a conversation. I turned around and leaned against the stove, crossing my arms.

"So you ladies got any names you go by?" I asked. The raptors were talking in a hushed tone and the frilly dino was admiring the place. The raptors stopped and looked towards me with, what I assume, is a smile. The amber one stood up from her resting spot.

"I go by the name Freya" She gave a bow to me. She had a deep feminine voice, but not too deep to be mistaken for a man, but enough to be, I bite my tongue, sultry. She stood up to almost my height and her hide was forest green with a stripe of green running down her sides from her snout to the tip of her tail.

"And I am Nox!" The emerald one jumped to her feet. She was a little shorter than freya and her voice was higher pitched, kinda like a highschool girl or something. Her hide were dark red with a red stripe on both sides of her side from her snout to the tip of her tail. Freya let out a light growl towards her and Nox's flinched.

"Sorry about her, she can be a claw full sometimes." Freya said and Nox just let out a humph and looked in the other direction. I smirked from her antics. I tuned my direction to the frilly lizard.

" what about you?" I asked.

She slowly stood up from her spot and a got a good view of her under the light. She was definitely shorter than the raptors, almost up to my collar bone. Her entire hide was a dark shade of blue, like a deep sea blue. Her frills, now down and folded on the sides of her neck, was also the same blue, but I saw splotches of red and green on it.

"My name is..." she was a quiet one alright. I just died down to a mumble. Feeling a little awkward, I decided the only approach was to get closer to her. I got a few feet away from her and crouched a bit with my hands on my knees. My head was foot away from her snout. Throwing caution in the wind, I just smiled and peered into her hazel eyes.

"What was your name again?" I asked in a light tone. She fidgeted, but still kept her composer.

"M-My n-name is-s n-neith" she stuttered slightly due to embarrassment. After she said her name, she looked away, unabe to look into my eyes any longer. I chuckled under my breath.

"That was'nt so bad now was it?" I gave a toothy grin. She let out an 'eep' and put two claws over her snout, presumably hiding the light blush that I could barely see. Taking a closer look, I noticed something about this frilly lizard. Then it hits me. I reared my head and gave a look of concern.

"Are you the survivor?" The raptors went quiet from the other side and watched us. Neith widen her eyes and gained a look of worry. My face softened to a caring smile. Then I grinned. I brought my hand up and placed it on top of her head. She wimpered and clenched her eyes shut.

"Ya know? Your kinda cute when you worry." I rubbed her head and let out a chuckle. Her eyes shot open and her mouth was slightly open. She looked into my brown eyes as I continued to pet her. I would have continued, but I forgot the stove was running.

Releasing my hand and walk back to the kitchen counter.

"There is no need to worry about me harming you." I said as I cut the meat and threw them into the pan. The meat let out a loud sizzling sound and the aroma of cooked food wafted the air.

"Now...Freya was it?" Her head perked up.

"Yes alpha?" I shifted from the title.

"This may sound weird, but how does one act as an alpha?" This time, nox also perked up. They were in disbelief.

"You do not know how an alpha acts?!" Nox asked, not realizing she had power behind those words. Freya released a growl to shut her up. Nox shrinked a little in apologetically.

"No, no. Its alright Freya." I waved my hand, brushing it off. Freya bowed her head down in the same as nox.

"But yea, I really don't have a fixed idea what to do" I flipped the meat in the pan. After flipping it I almost forgot to ask.

"Before we continue this conversation, would you girls like me to give you something to eat now or wait until I am done.?"

"That is up to you Alpha." Freya said. I stopped and turned.

"I ask you first" She hesitated and looked at both neith and nox for help. Neith looked down and nox was looking the other other direction. She let out a 'Tch' and looked back to me.

"I guess we wait 'till your done alpha." I puffed out my cheeks.

"That wasn't so hard now was it?" Freya glared at me. She turned and let out a 'humph' and grumbled under her breath. Nox let out a quick, but light giggle and neith cracked a smile. Satisfied with my attempt to lightened the mood, I turned back around and pulled out the steaks and on a nearby plate. While that was cooking, I prepared large slabs for the three guests and prepared a few extras. I did not bother putting them on the plate because I believe that they don't even have table manners.

Then again, every time I assume, I get chewed out. Or in this situation, i'll literally get chewed out.

Please be right...

Anyway, I carried the slabs of meat and placed them in front of them and the extras in the middle. In the corner of my eye, I saw nox about to dive in. I shot my hand up and lightly tapped her on her snout. She flinched and let out a snort and gave me a glare.

"What was that for?" I straightened out and placed one hand on my hip and the other hand pointed in the air.

"As long as you are under my roof, you will follow my rules." I opened my left eye halfway and stared at nox.

"Got it?" Nox's attitude quickly changed and she sweat dropped. She felt like she was treated like a hatchling.

"Y-Yes alpha." I grabbed my plate and brought it back to the table. I sat down and clapped my hands.

"now, dig in!" The dinos, on queue, started going to town on the meat. They went for the extras in the center and started to drill into that too. Neith, surprisingly for her size, only had two portions while the raptors are having a lot more than three. Neith just backed away from the table and pureed lightly.

I used my hands to get into the meat, due to no good utensils, and for the fact this place never had utensils in the first place.

They finished quickly and I only finished my first cook slab of meat. They licked their maw and teeth of any mess and ingested it. Even if they are not a danger to me, just looking at those razor blades made me inwardly cringe and flinch. I swallowed hard and tried to avert my attention from the thought of them ripping me to shreds. Not wanting to make this awkward, I tried to start up a conversation.

"You girls think that the rex is gone?" I asked suddenly. All three perked up and gave thought of the situation

"It may be gone, but were are clueless as you alpha." Freya responded after giving some thought. My eyes twitched upwards after hearing 'alpha'. I released a sigh and got up from the table. The guests also stood up but I raised my hand.

"Just relax, I will see if it is gone" I said. They relaxed back in their previous position and I exited the room and approached the entrance.

Creeping slowly towards the door, i placed my ear against it, hoping maybe i could hear something on the other side of the door. I only heard the natural wildlife on the other side, but that did not lower my guard at all. I slowly unlock the door and gripped the handle of the door and slowly opened it.

I opened it inch by inch, peering out of the crack of the door. Slowly, but surely, my vision of the outside. Not seeing anything that seemed to be larger than a bus, i opened the door more and more, until it was wide open. Staring at the forest line not far from where I was standing, I could not see anything dangerous. Concluding that everything is safe for now. I closed and locked the door and returned back to my reptilian guest.

upon entering, they stopped their side conversation and turned their attention towards me. I smiled.

"looks like everything is clear outside." I said as I grabbed the dishes. Nox hummed in delight.

"You all can go wait for me at the door if you like." Nox and freya quickly stood up and left the room, but nieth stayed back. Not paying much mind, I quickly and washed the dishes and put them away. As I turned back towards the table, I quickly noticed that nieth was looking down in a sorrowful expression. A bit concerned, I sat down across from Nieth. I leaned in.

"you look a bit down there. Care to share?". Nieth looked up, still having that sad expression on her, and looked at me.

"I-I don't belong here" she said hesitantly. Raising a brow in a bit a confusion, I shot another question at her.

"Is it because of the situation that you are in?" I asked. She looked away, still shy to answer. Taking note of her actions, I leaned back in my seat and smiled.

"If it helps at all, I am not from this Island at all. I winded up here in an accident away from my kind." I chuckled.

"So like, I can relate a little bit I guess. But I would be lying if I say I Miss my home-" She perked up a little, seemed a little more secure that I could be in the same boat.

"-but, As long as I live, I am more than welcome to share my living space If you ever need somewhere to rest." She gave me a toothy grin, Seemingly lighting up her saddened mood, But then she stopped smiling and looked away, still worried. Taking notice of this. I got up from my seat and without thinking, sat next to her on the other side of the table. she was trying to avoid eye contact by looking down at the ground instead at me. Feeling concerned for her situation, I brought my hand under her jaw and slowly lifted up so I can meet my gaze into hers. I gazed into her hazel eyes and she gazed into my brown eyes. Trying to put the most conforting face that I could muster, I finally spoke.

"look, I know that I really haven't met you for long, but seeing how you interacted with me and the others makes me feel bad that you are homeless." I gave a caring smile. "Like I have said before, You are more than welcome to stay with me as long as you like." Nieth's Eyes widened and smiled brightly at me and as almost instantly after that, she tackled me off the seat and nuzzled my chest. Letting out an 'OOMHP' as I was hit and landed on my back. She continued to nuzzle me for a few more seconds, then stop suddenly in realization and hopped off me, quickly apologizing for what she did. Letting out a chuckle and propping myself off the floor.

"Ya know, you are a lot more forward than the others"

"-AAH" she darted past by me and out the door. Before she left the kitchen, I believe that I might have caught her blushing with that dark-purplish color on, what I could assume was, her cheeks.

Deciding that now is the time to not twiddle my fingers, I quickly grabbed necessary survival stuff for protection. Which is the usual Knife, bow, and arrows.

Making my way out of my home and locking the door behind me, I turned to the three dinos that are Idly waiting for me. Freya was the first one to speak up.

"Now that we are done here, It is time to return to the nest and finally announce that you are alpha to the pack." My eyes widened a bit And I was hesitant to respond.

"The... Whole pack?" I said in a concerning tone. Nox jumped the gun.

"why of course the whole pack, you silly hatchling" Freya shot a glare at her and she replied with a sorry.

"Well, shit." I mentally pumped myself up for what is there to come and fist bumped myself like how boxers do in the ring for intimidation.

"Let get this show on the road girls and get this over with." Taking that as a green light, Freya and Nox turned towards the jungle and started jogging towards the edge.

"Follow me alpha, the nest is this way." Stretching a little, I soon followed suit behind them, but before I could reach the jungle edge, I noticed that one more was missing from the group. I turned around and saw that Nieth has not moved from the spot, but only stared at me with nervousness. I gave my best smile.

"Everything is going to be Ok as along as you stick with me Nieth! Cmon! we are going to be left behind!" I yelled. The frilly lizard, hesitantly at first, started jogging towards me. I Tagged along with her on my side and we quickly caught up with two raptors soon after.

...

"We need to pick up the pace alpha!"

"I CANNOT RUN LIKE YOU!"

"why not jump on my back silly!"

"YOU ARE NOT HELPING NOX!"

"I am offering ideas, so I am helping!"

"OH FOR FUCKS SAKES! WHERE IS YOUR DAMN NEST!"

"Not too far alpha, We ould have been here sooner if you were faster!"

"AAAHHHGGG!"

I Released a frustrating cry as my legs were starting to burn and my breathing was quite fast. We were jogging at first, until it was going to be sun down, so they made the grand idea to sprint the rest of the way there. Lucky for them, they can run like fricken cheetah, while I am just fine as a decent human runner on a 400m race. Nox was just giggling at my frustration and how tired I was, Freya way being pushy, and Nieth was just behind, listening in and being a timid saur. We kept this pace for a few minutes, and I was starting to doubt if we ever get there.

Before I was about to protest the annoying 'Are we there yet' out loud, I saw a break in the jungle, in what appears to be a clearing.

"we are here!"

"FINA-FUCKING-LY!"

I busted out of the jungle and the dinos came to a skidding halt, but to my unlucky ass, I tripped on something in the ground, poorly attempting to catching myself, I skidded on my chest to a top. With the exhaustion finally kicking in, I just laid there uncomfortably on the floor, face down and everything. Almost in a comical way.

Noticing my tumble, Nox and Freya ran towards me in concern.

"Are you alright alpha!" Freya yelled out in concern as she came closer to me. Unable to speak through my panting, I just let out an exhausted groan. With Nox's help. The used their snout to roll me on my back. In the new position, It was easier to breathe. Taking deep breaths, I attempted to calm myself down.

Out of the corner of my eye, I took notice of what appears to be a few raptors coming out of the bushes. First I notice them was Nieth, Who in which darted towards my body and got between them and me. Her frills went up and she let out a threatening hiss. The unknown guests got in formation and let out their threatening cries. Taking the first initiative, the beefiest raptor in the middle started advancing towards us.

"STOP!" Nox jumped in between Nieth and the raptors. She took her battle stance towards the buff raptor.

"Terra! He is not out prey!" Taking notice of what she said, the raptor stopped his advances, but still held that threatening posture.

"And should I believe you Nox? That HUMAN should not be allowed to live!" His voice was kinda gruff, like a burly man. Before Nox could utter a word, I ushered Freya to help me to get on my feet. Slowly but surely, with the help of Freya, I wobbly got to my feet and made my way past Nieth and soon after, beside Nox.

"To answer your question-" I released a deep sigh.

"-I am now, From the title given to me, The pack's alpha." For a few seconds, he was stunned, then out of the blue, he started chortling. for a few seconds, he continued to laugh at me, then suddenly stop. His forest green cat eyes were staring into my brown eyes. It felt like he was staring into my soul.

"There is no way that raven-claw is dead" He said as he slowly started to advance towards me. Nieth, In response was about to move to intervene once more, but I held up a hand to stop her.

"Believe it or not, he challenge me to a duel and I came out on top." I answered honestly. He released a snarl and the girls tensed up in anticipation.

"Liar!"

"I can bring you personally to show you what is left of him. Then again, he is probably picked off by the compys, scavenging his rotten corpse." He eased up a little And let out a snort as he turned away.

"If you say what is true, then we have no choice. The law is the law." He turned and angrily stomped by the three raptors and headed towards the jungle.

"But," He stopped at the forest edge and turned slightly to see only the right side of his face. He gave me an evil glare that made me swallow some spit.

"That does not mean that we all agree to the situation." He turned away and disappeared into the jungle. The other three raptors eased up and made their way towards me.

"Sorry about terra, he is always in a grumpy mood." One of the raptors said to me, stopping at a respectable distance. Another raptor came close to me and started to up and down my body like a pooch. seconds later, the raptor backed up in surprise.

"There is no way! I smell raven-claw's blood on him!" He said in astonishment. The third raptor looked at me with concern.

"what are you going to do with us... Alpha." Pausing for a moment to think of my decisions carefully, I started to weigh out my options. Be an angel or an asshole.

"Well, I guess the ritght thing to do is to tell the whole pack that I am now alpha..." I looked to Freya.

"...Right?" She only nodded in response. I smiled and clapped my hands and rubbed them.

"Now, Let introduce myself to the rest of the pack shall we?"

"This way alpha, We can call a pack meeting when you get to your new nest." Freya announced as she whipped around towards to what seems to be a large, rocky hill that juts out the ground like a cave spire.

"Nox! Call the pack for a meeting!"

"Sure can!" Freya stopped and turned to the other raptors that were watching idly.

"Spread the work that the new alpha has taken position." The three let out their responses and darted in separate directions. Freya continued once more towards the rocks and I followed suit. Examining the rocks one more, I realized there was a clear landing about halfway up on this spire. Without much trouble, Freya started hopping from ledge to ledge all way to the top, scaling it without much of a problem. She looked over the edge and peered down at me.

"Hurry up!" I released a sigh.

"Bite your tongue, I'm coming." Rolling my neck to relat my muscles and have that satisfying pops in my joints, I started to scale the rock face. Surprisingly, the footing was sturdy and not crumble from my weight. Not for long, I reached clearing on top.

"Took you long enough" Freya snorted.

"hush, It has been forever since I climbed a stony surface." I stuck my tongue at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Hurry up." She lead me to a cave in the mountain. The cave was very spacious with a large nest all the way into the the back. The nest was made out of large branches to look like a birds nest, but on top was layered with thick leaves, In which in my own opinion, looks really comfortable to lay on.

"It used to be the nest of alpha raven-claw. Now it is yours." Freya said as she stopped in the middle of he room. I silently evaluated the room as I made my way towards the bed/nest.

"Well, nothing a few decorations to spice up this place." I pointed out as I touched my new 'bed'. I heard a 'tch' and a tapping of claws fading behind me. Little bit after, I heard a raptor call from outside the cave.

"Hurry alpha, the pack is now waiting for you!" Freya called from outside the cave. Not wanting to leave a bad first impression to nature's meat cleavers, I shook my head of lingering thoughts and made my way outside of the new cave home. Before I could take a step out of the open, Freya stopped me with her tail.

"Before you do, let me introduce them to the new pack leader." She proposed. understanding quickly, I took a step back and gestured her to go on ahead and do her thing. She stepped out near the edge of the cliff and looked down at the pack.

"Now that everyone is here, I need to let everyone know that alpha raven-claw has been killed!" Freya yelled. Unable to see the crowd, All I heard was multiple dinosaurs at disbelief, and more of those who are questioning who is the new new alpha. There were even those who were throwing a fit of anger in response of the death of the previous alpha.

"Quiet down!" She yelled out. The crowd slowly died down their concerns and accusations and returned their attention back to Freya.

"Raven-claw has challenged another to a duel and resulted in his death. By the law, the winner of the proposed duel will either be announced a new alpha or still hold the title of alpha." Freya announced. The where quiet murmers within the crowd and she continued.

"The new alpha is here with me and I will personally introduce him to the pack personally." The crowd went quiet as Freya stepped back a few feet.

"Go alpha." She whispered under her breath to me. Taking that as a green light, I slowly walk to the edge and surprisingly, I was astonished of what I saw.

What I was expecting was a small army of raptors peering up at me with blank expressions. But what I saw was roughly fifteen or so raptors and a handful of little raptors under their mothers, frightened but curious at the same time. Some raptors held nervous looks on their snout, other were agitated. There were disbelief lingering in the air and a melting pot of emotions on the pack's snouts. choking on my own words, I was mildly shocked on how small this pack really was.

"Uuuhhh..." Unable to find my words, I took a deep breath and slowly released it out my nose. Clearing my mind, I somewhat grasped what my plan of attack is. the raptors still silently watched, no doubt having their opinions about me. Clearing my throat loudly, I finally began to spoke.

"I know that this has come to a shock to all of you that someone who isn't a raptor is now alpha, but even more shocked that it is a human. All in all, I have similar feeling of what some of you are feeling." I rubbed my hands as I paused slightly to look over the crowd.

"It is true that your alpha challenged me to fight, and surprisingly, I actually was able to defeat say it was an honorable duel, but honestly, I was scared of my well being when he challenged me, so I only acted to defend myself." I examined the crowd once more and saw that most of the anger has simmered down, but it was still there, even barely. I took a deep sigh and continued.

"So like I have asked Freya not long ago, I personally ask her how an alpha behaves." The raptors were looking at me quizzically.

"Now some may have their own beliefs on what they think an alpha is. To me.." I paused, carefully choosing my words on what to say.

"I believe that an alpha are those who listen to the packs need's and wants and act accordingly. I believe that an alpha are those who make difficult choices for the the pack and act accordingly. I believe that an alpha are those who are willing to lead their pack to defend them form outside threats." I stopped to see that there were some who were nodding in agreement. I continued, not finished 'on my on the fly' speech.

"That is what I think. But what I believe in and what I do are different things." I pointed out.

"So first things first, does anyone have any questions?" I asked. A few raptors perked their head up loudly saying "here, over here, I have a question!" etc. I took notice of one the raptors with a dark purple stripe on his dark body and pointed to him.

"Your name and your question?"

"My name is Haze and Where did you come from?" He asked. The crowd went quiet once more.

"Well haze, I came from beyond the sea to a different land much bigger than here. I was passing by here until a storm has crashed me onto this island." I answered. "Does that answer your question haze?" He nodded and stepped back. Glazing over the crowd, I pointed to another raptor in the crowd.

"You in the front, what may your question be?" She had no stripe, but her entire hide was the color of an orange autumn leaf.

"My name is Maple and My question is what are you going to do with the pack as alpha?" She asked. I stopped and gave it a little bit of thought before replying.

"As of now, I am only asking a few questions to help you all know me better. In the future, I hope that I can come to equal terms with you all and hopefully be the one to help all of you." I finished with a smile. "Is that an alright answer Maple?" She let out a 'yes alpha' and stepped back.

"I believe that I am taking too much of your time, so one more question to end this meeting." I eyes the crowd once more and pointed to the raptor in the middle of the crowd. It was one of the raptors that I ran into earlier. upon further inspection, His hide was a muddy brown with an oak wood color stripe on his side.

"My name is Roxas and Where is raven-claw's body?" He asked. I shifted my jaw left and right in a pivot motion before answering the raptor.

"His body may be picked off by the scavengers in the jungle. If he is still there, then I can show you where he lies."

"Thank you Alpha" He stepped back into the crowd. With that, I interlocked my fingers and pushed out with my palms to crack my fingers. Releasing a sigh of relief, I put my hands and faced the carnivorous crowd.

"leaving it with that, I hereby conclude that this pack meeting is now over! You all may go back to what you were doing. Any further questions towards me can be answered anytime I am around." I concluded. The pack slowly dispersed and left to do whatever they were dong before the pack meeting. A few lingered around to talk among themselves. Taking notice of Nieth standing close to nox and watching me like a statue, I pointed to her and ushered her to come up. Taking that as a green light, she quickly scaled the cliif and made her way up here in no time. Crouching down to meet her on eye level, I smiled at her dumbly.

"So how did I do?" I asked. She looked above me in though before giving me a 'so so' gesture.

"Could have done better." I laughed lightly at her response, then patted her on the head.

"I take that as an 'you did good' answer" purred lightly at the contact, but soon whined when I pulled my hand away.

"I can share the cave with you since you got nowhere to rest." She gave a nod and went on her way into the cave. Looking to my left, Freya was waiting impatiently, tapping her big toe talon on the ground steadily.

"Are you done?" She impatiently asked.

"Sure?"

"Good." She turned and scaled the cliff to the ground below. She peered back up to me.

"Are you coming or are you going to be a stump up there?" She barked. Putting my hands up defensively and giving a frown and a nod, I started to scale the mountain.

"I thought I was alpha here." I chuckled.

"that may be true, but you would have been dead without me." She retorted without looking back at me.

"Then you are now my executive assistant." I decided.

"And what is that?" She asked.

"Simply put, you help me in issues that could be harmful or beneficial in the future." I stated. Freya let out a 'humph'

"You are gonna need me by your side to even last a season as alpha." She mumbled. I still heard her under her breath.

"Putting our mumbo jumbo on the side, where are you taking me?" I asked. She stopped in her tracks and turned to me with a shit eating grin on her snout. I stopped and lightly lost a little bit of my nerve.

"It is time you meet the elders of the pack."

Oh shit.

* * *

 **NOT DEAD! yet..**

 **simply put. school. hunting for a better job. occasional house to hotel parties sprinkled here and there.**

 **Not much of an excuse eh?**

 **Yes summer is coming around the corner and my schedule will be freed up a little more, and hopefully, HOPEFULLY, I quit hesitating and just fucking spit out chapters.**

 **so now is the time I ask you all this:**

 **a) names of two (or one) female raptors (One is already taken from another raptor of the pack and another one to be later added to the potential harem.) weird request but hide color and design will make this hella easier for me in the future. ahh fuck it. Got an OC? pm me two raptors. must have**

 **1*basic personality discription**

 **2*Appearance (no fruit loop dinosaurs)**

 **3*role (hunter,nest guard, scout, stay at home dino, hatchling caretaker, sex sla- I mean deserter or even survivor of a slaughtered pack. last one is experimental and may need a background of what happened, totally unnecessary if you do not like.)**

 **b)names of four elders (two fem and one male)**

 **those two choices are optional if you feel like it, but I mainly need help with names, cuz if I hate to come to a decision to name a child, it would probably be something like ricky tang.**

 **so yea, back to whatever i was doing and start of the next chapter.**

 **↓uhh, input of the usual review and thoughts here↓**


End file.
